Video On Demand (VOD) technology has been widely used to flexibly provide clients (e.g., TV) with multimedia programs which are pre-stored in a VOD sever. The VOD server may be connected with a client through one unicast link and provides one or more prepared multimedia programs to the client according to a request from the client. In other words, the VOD server needs to respectively establish a unicast link with each client, which occupies huge network bandwidth.
Furthermore, in a traditional user interface of VOD service, preview information is rendered on the client in the form of static images, which are not informative.